Dragon Ryu
|Image = |Civilization = Light |Civilization2 = Water |Civilization3 = Darkness |Civilization4 = Fire |Signature = Startdash Reviver, Crystalline Shadow Ryusei |Voice Actor = 竹内　幸輔 Kosuke Takeuchi |Affiliation = Creature World (Former) Team Dragon (Former) |Quotation = Sleep in Eternity, Forever! |Quotation2 = Dragon Ryu }} Dragon Ryu was first introduced in the Duel Masters Victory season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is Katta Kirifuda's main rival, later becoming his friend and ally. Anime History Ryu was formerly the creature Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal, who fought alongside the princess of the Alien race Prin Prin, the Eternal in the creature world in order to stop the invasion of the Aliens that makes up Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair. However, they failed in their plan and in order to save her, Ryu threw Prin Prin down into the Human World. Ryu and his subordinates, Sakon and Ukon went to the human world and transforms to their human forms to find her. During his time in the human world, he participates in many tournaments, earning him a title of the strongest duelist in the region. Duel Masters Victory Although he seems to be arrogant towards Katta, it is shown that he is not a bad person. For example, when Katta bet his Raging Dragon Lord in their second duel, he did not take it even though he won. He had also supported Katta to win the battle against Shachihoko. He makes his first appearance, showing off his fighting spirit, but Mimi does not paid much attention to his dramatic entrance. On their first encounter, he gained interest on the card Katta possessed when it glows upon his presence. He then challenges Katta in the duel, with Ryu winning in the end and he rejects the prize card of the tournament. He instead tossed the card to Katta. He dueled Katta in the second time and wins again. He then tries to get the card that Katta was wearing on his neck. Upon seeing that it was Raging Dragon Lord, he changed his mind and did not take it, possibility knowing about the powerful creature spirit and its previous assumed deceased owner. He later ponders over about the card and the reason of being in Katta's possession. During the Duel Carnival Tournament qualifiers in the event hall, he was approached by Onsen, having a bad feeling about him upon seeing the mark. When Katta duels Jimmy and uses Gaial Kaiser, he was surprised that Katta have a Victory card. Duel Hero Yuu and Duel Hero Atsuto reveals the prize for the tournament, which was Prin Prin, the Eternal card, much to his surprise and shock, saying princess afterwards. Ryu then discussed with Sakon and Ukon about the princess and Onsen, while eating curry buns. He wrote and sent a duel request to Katta for a challenge at Dash HQ. During the duel, he managed to make Katta use his "Victory Mode", making his hypothesis about Katta's abilities to commune to the cards right. He uses his avatar Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal to win against Katta and told Mimi to take care of him. When Mimi realized that Ryu was only aiming for the Prin Prin, the Eternal card, his eyes glows red in an instant, almost reflecting his true form and he left the HQ by a glider. In the quarter-finals, Dragon Ryu duels Rikishi. He have a hard time at first due to the group's dirty tricks to intimidate him and using his weakness of getting Prin Prin back against him. Fortunately, Katta helped him to break the dirty tricks and he won. Ryu then talks to him in private, thanking him and told him it is dangerous to duel Onsen. However, he lost to Onsen in his duel and got injured because of Onsen's "Super Hot Mode". Due to his stubbornness, Ryu still wanted to fight on against him. He asked Katta to use him in the final match against Onsen. Katta agreed to fight together in their duel. Ryu proceeded to turn back into the card form of Ryusei the Forever Kaiser, which also damages part of the building. His two team members, Sakon and Ukon also transformed into Sakon Pippi and Ukon Pippi respectively, the other 2 parts of the Psychic Link for the Psychic Super Creature, Gaial Ryusei Dragon, Star Dragon King. During Katta's duel against Onsen, he successfully blocks off Onsen's attack with his ability, saving Katta and Psychic Link with Sakon and Ukon to transform to Gaial Ryusei Dragon, Star Dragon King. Using his ability, Gaial Kaiser and Volg Thunder were summoned and Katta won against Onsen. He remains with Katta in the necklace that previously cased Raging Dragon Lord. When Katta and his friends were attacked by Shachihoko after heading to Onsen's location on top of the observation tower, he even pulls them out of the way in his card form, saving them. After Katta managed to get Prin Prin back and Onsen captures Benchan, Katta threatens that he will throw the card down, shocking Ryu. Prin Prin comforted him that she trust Katta and when Onsen was ready to duel Katta, Ryu and Prin Prin transforms into Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious and Prin Prin, the Victorious respectively to fight alongside Katta. During the battle, while Katta was suffering, Dragon Ryu became angry at the situation and cheered Katta on by saying at he was a fighter, even slapping him in his card form. Katta managed to regain his confidence after that. When he was summoned, he was materialized in his true creature form, with Katta riding on him. When Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair attacks, he warns Katta to brace himself as it have a devastating ability to greatly reduce Katta's own deck and it may cause real damage. After linking together with Prin Prin, the Victorious and Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious, he managed to turn into Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory and successfully defeats Onsen. He fights off the Aliens that make up of Gallows Hellish Dragon, with Prin Prin using her powers to protect Katta and his team and closing the Dimension Gate, banishing Gallows Hellish Dragon back to the creature world. He was reverted to his human form after it was all over in Katta's house. At the end of Duel Masters Victory, he is seen dueling against Katta. Duel Masters Victory V After Katta saves Prin Prin and the creature world,he along with Sakon and Ukon stay with the princess Prin Prin in the human world. Katta often visits them in their tree-house home before school and prepares food for them. When Prin Prin asks Katta about school Ryu was hesitant and advised her that she cannot go with Katta, with Katta agreeing with him. When Katta was about to pick up Prin Prin as usual,she was reported missing by Ryu. Ryu then transforms into Off Course Kaiser "Dragon" and joins Katta to school. He then insist Katta to add him to the deck as he said that Prin Prin wants to see him fighting alongside Katta, with Katta agreeing. He remains in Katta's deck thought Katta's duels. During the school play, he was at the backstage together with Katta, asking about the play and covers Prin Prin eyes, saying that she should not see that scene. When Osamurai Van Osamu arrives to get Prin Prin, Ryu asked her to change him to his true form. He appears in his creature form, shocking the whole class with the exception of Katta, Benchan, Yohdel and Bucyake. He got annoyed at Osamu's desire to get Prin Prin that he attacked him, but Osamu uses his abilities to restrain him. Despite Oninaguri, Last Attack's assistance, they got defeated by YA.RA.SI's creatures and he got captured as a result in his card form. Osamu took control of Ryu, turning him to Destiny Ryusei of Fate, which angers Katta even further. Fortunately, Katta and Prin Prin breaks Ryu out of Osamu's control with Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win". Ryu was reverted to his human form after Katta's victory. He then assist Katta and his class to the Triworld and watched their duels. Before Katta's duels, Dragon Ryu slipped himself into Katta's deck in his Zero form, surprising Katta and Prin Prin, who was in her Zero form. He said to Katta to use him in his duels anytime. Duel Masters Victory V3 When Katta brought the Book of Outrage to the house, he along with Prin Prin explains the situation in the creature world and the Book of Oracle. He also provided useful information about the Outrages and the Oracles. During the summer break, he agree on Katta and Rei's idea of opening a detective agency relating to Duel Masters in order to track down the other power influenced cards. He then helps Prin Prin in her deck and was part of her deck, revealing his other form, Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility in her second duel against Puramai Rei in the Duel Field. He duels against Detroit Techno, with Detroit deducing that Ryu is a creature. Despite Ryu using his Outrage form, Ryusei, Ex Revolver, he lost and got seriously injured. He re-dueled him in episode 41 when he chases the Oracle Cult in Antarctica. He won and slashes Detroit in his true creature form. When Katta and his friends are in the Oracle Castle, he tries to break out the dark energy but unsuccessful. Katta, Katsudon and Arashi reappeared out of the dark energy and got the food both Ryu and Prin Prin have. After everything was over and the night concert, Prin Prin uses her powers to take away his card form, causing Ryu to lose his creature self and he cries for her departure when she return to the creature world. As revealed in Versus Revolution Final, Dragon Ryu seals off Katta's power, noting that the human and creature realm cannot coexist for now due to the past events. As Katta was able to connect to the creature realm, Dragon Ryu advised him not to release his power again. Duel Masters Versus Between the events of the Victory V3 and Versus season, he went wandering and went to places such as Mount Everest. His appearance also changed with his hair becoming black instead of the usual silver. As Prin Prin took his card in Victory V3, he is now a regular human. After two years of wandering he has grown mentally. During his time as a ghost buster he fell in love with a ghost called Oka Reiko and now runs an oden store called "Donguri-ya", with Reiko as his assistant. He made his appearance in episode 8,telling Katta about his travels, introducing him about Reiko and dueled him. He managed to regain Katta's confidence back by making him to remember the exciting duels they have in the past. His deck also changes to a Mono-Darkness Control deck which is similar to Kojiro's but uses Dead Ryusei, Eternal Demon Dragon as a trump card and has no Draghearts. In episode 17 and 18, he sells oden in a water theme park. His customers are mostly children who tease him by calling him an old man, much to his annoyance. He had read the news about Katta's loss to Kojiro on a newspaper, saying that now it was his turn. He and Reiko also throws a party for Katta and his friends in his house for making it to the top 4 of the Lucifer World Cup.When Katta and his friends were enjoying themselves in the water theme park, he explained to Bucyake when the latter was asking about the water battle taking place in the park. Lulu helps him to deliver his oden to the customers in the theme park. In episode 30, Reiko, Katta and Ryu were brought to the deserted island by the mysterious man, who was none other than Shobu Kirifuda, though he was not a participant of the national tournament. On the second day of being on the island, he dueled against Katta. During the duel, he uses his avatar, Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious, Prin Prin, the Victorious and Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious. When Katta made a comeback, he and Reiko combined together and they draw Hyperspatial Emperor Hole to summon Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious from the hyperspatial zone and command a direct attack. However Katta's Gairaioh, Victory Head ability to force battle delayed a direct attack and causes both of them to lose. After his loss he gave Katta the 3 psychic creatures which helps him to complete his Super Victory Deck. He then left the island by motorboat with Reiko. He and Reiko watches the New Year countdown exhibition match. In Katta's final duel against Lucifer, he and Reiko cheers for Katta, even bringing his pushcart stall into the duel venue and serves oden to Lena and Erito. Duel Masters Versus Revolution He was shown dueling Katta in helping him making up for his lost points along with Reiko in a flashback. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final In between the events of VSR and VSRF, his pushcart stall was out of commission and Reiko left him, leaving him the armor. He was in the card shop talking to Benchan and Katta pointed out on the weight gain, in which Dragon Ryu did not realize himself. Ryu was aware that Katta have temporarily taken off the plaster on his forehead as he was the one who sealed off his "Victory Mode". He eventually blocks all of Ijiwaru Kiyomori's pranks, which ironically helps him to lose weight and he took of the armor. However, the armor was later taken by Bosskatsu in his hamster form and was used as a building material for the new creature. He was later given a place to work in Lulu's card shop. When Lucifer explains the objectives of the Rare Killers and Katta's "Victory Mode" affects Dokindam X as well, Katta casually took off the plaster on his forehead again, much to Ryu's dismay. He immediately seals off the power again, furiously shouting at Katta not to do that again. As Dokindam X in a form of FORBIDDEN ~Star of Forbidden~ transforms into FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~/ Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon, he witnessed the scarlet moon. He was against Katta's decision to battle Basara as Dokindam X might be different from before due to the Scarlet Moon. He eventually hears Ijiwaru's plight and the situation. Knowing that he cannot stop Katta from going onwards, he gave Katta a card and wishes him luck. It was later revealed that Dragon Ryu was able to return to his creature form as Ryusei the Earth. He manages to enter the subspace and grabs Katta in his creature form in order to escape but sustain damage, which leaves him wounded in his human form. Before Katta engage in his final battle, Dragon Ryu contacted Prin Prin about the situation, prompting her and Katsudon in assisting Katta. He joins Prin Prin in a return trip to the creature realm, bringing along Katta, Lulu and the Revolutionary Team creatures which lasted for 7 years. Dragon Ryu knows Joe Kirifuda since his birth, in which he was not surprised by Katta and Lulu's revelation to the others. Deck Duel Masters Victory His deck contains cards from DMD-02 Start Dash Deck: Water & Darkness, featuring the Water and Darkness civilizations. Water Civilization: *Aqua Super Emeral *Aqua Surfer *Spiral Gate Darkness Civilization: *Bloody Squito *Ganveet Twist *Terror Pit *Vile Mulder, Wing of the Void Water and Darkness: *Melnia, the Aqua Shadow *Startdash Reviver, Crystalline Shadow }} During more recent duels, he is shown to have added fire Hunters to his deck as well as water spells, and his new trump card is Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal. He also started to add Light Civilization decks. Light Civilization: *Shining Edge, Light Divine Dragon *Valiant Spark Water Civilization: *Aqua Naruto Surfer *Energy Stream *Emergency Typhoon *Eureka Charger *Intense Vacuuming Twist *Secret Clocktower Fire Civilization: *Bolshack Superhero *Cheering Pippi *Cocco Lupia *Come On Pippi *Dragon Flare Egg *Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal *Galaxy Falcon, Counterattack Fortress *Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper *Nidogiri Dragon *Velyrika Dragon Light and Fire: *Bolshack Ulpheus, Holy Dragon }} After rescuing Prin Prin, he is now able to use his avatar, Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious. Duel Masters Victory: Manga Fire Civilization: *Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal *Überdragon Abare Mugen }} Duel Masters Victory V3 He uses a deck focused on his avatar Ryusei. He also uses his Outrage form, Ryusei, Ex Revolver. Fire Civilization *Cocco Lupia *Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility *Dragon Flare Egg *Kaiser Prince, Flame Dragon Prince *Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal Nature Civilization *Chopin, Dragon King *Gattsuri Gattsuman Fire and Darkness *Ryusei, Ex Revolver Fire and Light *Meteorite Ryusei the Flash }} Duel Masters Versus He uses a mono Darkness deck centered on Funky Knightmares and the Darkness incarnations of Ryusei. Darkness Civilization: *Buttagila, Bone Sever Demon Dragon *Chusha Jusha *Cocco Docco *Dead Ryusei, Eternal Demon Dragon *Demon Wolf, Howling Moonlight Castle *Hachinosu Batchikuma *Nuigul Gulgul *Pork Beef *Terror Pit }} He uses a different Darkness deck in episode 30,which focuses on his psychic creatures. Darkness Civilization: *Bone Dance Charger *Demon Wolf, Howling Moonlight Castle *Dorballom D, Demon Dragon King *Hyperspatial Emperor Hole *Hyperspatial Revive Hole *Hyperspatial Romanov Hole *Necrodragon Odol Needle *Punish Charger *Thunder Blade, Wolf Tiger Psychic Creatures: *Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory **Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious **Prin Prin, the Victorious **Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious }} Trivia *In the anime, he mixes some English words in his speeches. **In the background story, Ryusei speaks in the same manner. *In most of the duels, he uses different forms of his avatar Ryusei, which reflects his creature form in the creature world before the Duel Masters Versus season. *Katta sometimes uses him in his card form during his duels. Category:Duel Masters Victory Category:Duel Masters Victory V Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Duel Masters Victory V3